clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Warriors
Platinum Warriors were a small-medium army started on August 4th, 2010. Their creator and last leader is Kooldude 247 and alongside him are Keith09 & Alexandra660. + A website was found whilst searching for information:https://theplatinumwarriorsarmy.wordpress.com/ This page indicates that the army's first website was wiped out in some kind of attack and ultimately never recovered. Thankfully, all the information that would be missing is already documented here. PW's Beginning (August-December 2010) - + PW started out as Kooldude 247 wanted to create his own army 4 days after he created is news site currently known as Kooldude Entertainment . He was only in Ice Warriors at the time and constant recruiting was the only way to help them rise. They eventually got their first troops: Legoman0310, Mjhy1, and Alexandra660, and had the event on the right. Their first war was a misunderstanding against the Snow Fighters, in which PW "won", as they were victorious on the only invasion that happened, PW's invasion of Snow Flake. This gave PW a push in troop morale, putting PW as a notice-deserving small army. They finally then held their first PW awards, although very few topics were in the awards. PW Nation - They are a Republican army with 11 servers: *Ice Breaker (Capital) *Tuxedo (Land Grant from RPF) *Winter Land *Snow Board (Big City) *Snowmobile *South Pole *Snow Flake (Invaded from Snow Fighters) *Snow Day (Shared with NMA) *Sherbet (Shared with CA) *Cold Snap (Invaded from Banana Army)with SPAAF - - - - Their mascot is Chill the White Puffle, in which whom their description call him an excessive eater and a great negotiator because of his huge eyes. Their constitution has 11 articles, each explaining their laws. - - PW's Growing State (January-March 2011) - - The PW awards winners were announce on New Years Day of 2011. - - : Most Inactive Troop: Hulkrock99 - - : Most likely to lead in 2G when Kooldude sometime retires: Chief8256 - - : Most Active Warrior: Alexandra660 - - : Owner of the year: Legoman0310 - - Snow Fighters were yet to accept their invasion of Snow Flake as they went without notice. PW still one the server after a notice, so to this day, PW owns Snow Flake. Many armies threatened to strip their servers if they didn't hand a server they owned over. PW eventually got tired of this and was fed up with Banana Army. BA at the time was a Medium Army. BA beat the Water Vikings for Oyster was a battle PW lost earlier when they invaded and struck fear into many armies. Platinum Warriors was tired of degrading behaviour & brought in PH to invade BA's capital, Cold Snap. PW brought Purple Heads and surprisingly won. This made PW an icon all over small armies. They roamed small Top Tens and became big. But what came into factor was lack of growth. Kooldude 247 upset with this, formed a super-merge, consisting of PW, Blue Warriors, CP Crew, and CP Army Rangersdead to form Platinum Blue Warriors, which died 2 days later. PW returned after that while CPC temporarily merged into them, BW lived on, and CPAR lived only a short time. - - Revival phase (April 2011-June 2013) - Only a month after the failed merge, PW & BW tried the merge again. They brought in Water Tribe& Oreos to renew it. BW singled out of the merge the next day, feeling they were the only ones helping. Platinum Warriors brought Puffle Warriors, who shortly after unmerged, and then the Pu.W created Elite Knights. PBW changed the name to show how much they did change, into Dark Blue Warriors, who shortly after died and merged into Underground Mafias Army on May 6, 2011. Kooldude 247 brought PW back again to its third generation. PW then got 10+ at its comeback event. PW now is a small-medium army powerhouse that started from scratch. Somewhere in June, the army blog was hacked, forcing them onto a new one in early July. Over two years, the army would shut and revive many times, merging into other armies and so forth, but the army would finally die in June 2013 after a merge that apparently went wrong. Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2010 Category:Stubs Category:Armies that are dead